Storms at Hogwarts
by Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li
Summary: its first year with Dracos oldest friend becoming a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin, with three dark haired boys and a blond girl behind her it seems he cant get near her but when he does he gets a lesson on the real world. Inculding the bonds of friendship. His fathers hate for anything less then pure blood and the love one can have for so much. Read on and review!
1. Welcome To Hogwarts

**hello this is a redo of my previous Harry Potter story. so yeah...ha...so lyk feel free 2 review and PM me if u wanna no y i deleted de other one but i'mm tell ya now it is bcoz it sucked and i wanted 2 redo it happy now?**

**good.**

**i do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Carlin Waterford was an unusual girl.

Even for a pure-blood wizard why? Because Miss Waterford was the leader of Team Deity-5, an Elemental Stormbreaker Court member.

And what was an Elemental? An Elemental was a special wizard, one who could control the four elements without a wand.

And these Elementals were broken into four courts.

The Stormbreakers, the Holdens, the Fireknights and the Empires.

Carlin was a Stormbreaker.

The girl was pretty, with a tall frame and lean muscles. Long shiny black hair in a perfect straight obony waterfall and large sapphire eyes.

Her voice was lilted with an Irish accent and she had perfect clear and pale skin.

She stuided during what would be the Muggle school year with her team learning about their history and training in Ireland the place of her and her teams birth at a special place with other Elemental children of all courts an academy. Amulatis Academy of Elemental Arts.

Her team...Luke Daybreaker, Lorcan Connaly, William (Will) Moonday and Glory Silver.

Her life-lines and her sanity. Her friends and her family.

During the summer she returned to England and her 'friends' there with her uncle.

They didn't know what she was really, thought she lived with her mother in Ireland during the school year.

Her best friend was Draco Malfoy the Malfoy heir and today...

Was the the day they went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary.

Carlin agreed to go with Draco and the other English pure-blood she called 'friends' when in fact she only truly liked Blaise and Draco.

But she was also worried. Her team was joining Hogwarts also and she knew she wasn't going to be parted from her team.

No matter what.

On the train the group (Draco, Carlin, Goyle, Crabb, Blaise and Pansy) passed Lorcan and Luke.

Carlin decided to have fun. While she past Lorcan she stroked his face with the back of her hand and kissed his cheek lightly.

Draco's mouth dropped.

"One nil." She smirked walking ahead.

Luke high-fived Lorcan and they walked off.

Carlin found a compartment and sat down, Draco followed.

"What the hell was that?" He shouted.

"Oh you'll find out, now I'm gonna go get changed. Nice seeing yeah."

She left.

"Obviously she knows him. Calm down Draco." Blaise rolled his eyes as they changed into their robes.

When they did finally arrive they were taken to boats with a large man named Hagrid.

When they finally got to the castle they lined up outside waiting to be brought into the hall.

"So it's true then what they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Harry turned toward a blond with two unpleasent boys beside him and a familier girl whom he knew from the Diagon Alley.

"This is Crab and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The blond completely igroned his black haired friend.

Harry stared at his hand he was offering him to shake and looked at the black haired girl. "Hi Carlin." He said smiling.

"Hello Harry." She said slightly scared but thank god a Professor came and saved her saying it was time to go in.

And they followed her.

"Now when I call your name you will take a seat and I will place the sorting hat on your head." Andd she called the first name.

Soon the familier name "Lorcan Connaly." Was called and the dark haired boy took a seat on the stool.

"Ah, one of those I see, strong. Brave, part of a team and insanely loyal...Gryffindor!" And Lorcan joined the ranks of the Gryffindors.

Draco saw Carlin sigh.

Soon later. "Luke Daybreaker." Took his place on the stool.

"Another one? Ah the second in command, exactly like the other, Gryffindor!"

A couple of names later a "Damien Holden." Was called out causing Carlin to look at Lorcan with a mild state of panic in her eyes.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted and Carlin relaxed.

Draco went straight into Slytherin and the name called after him was Carlins, Will.

"Oh the third, of course you are Gryffindor!"

Harry Potter got Gryffindor also.

"Glory Silver." The beautiful blond sat on the stool.

"Ah the first girl. Exactly like those three boys. Gryffindor!"

Ronald Wealsey got Gryffindor and finally.

"Carlin Waterford." It was her turn.

She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head she gulped and closed her eyes.

Draco moved down so there could be room for her already

"Finally I get to meet the team leader. exaclty like those three boys and that girl. All the same qualitys, but your second face is also that to consider. No...One of your kind cannot be separated, your much to alike it has to be...Gryffindor."

Her 'friends' in Slytherin's mouths dropped.

As the girl opened her eyes and grinned getting off the stool and sitting beside the boy whose cheek she had kissed, Lorcan his name was.

She even shook hands with the Wealsey.

Her smile dropped when she caught eyes with Draco.

Lorcan and Luke followed her line of sight and said something to her.

Slowly she nodded.

And turned away from him.

Carlin felt relieved when she sat down beside her friends and shook hands with Ron Weasley actually a nice guy.

"You're the one that was with Malfoy weren't you." He frowned.

"Indeed. But, when I'm not with Draco I'm a different girl. So don't worry I'm not all oh blood-traitor agh or Muggle-born filth. I'm...I'm an Elemental actually." She told her fellow Gryffindors.

"Really?" Seamus Finnigan said getting into the conversation.

"Yes. Same for me, Will, Luke and Lorcan. The five of us are a team." Glory nodded.

The First year Gryffindors grinned. An Elemental? Five of them. Ha beat that Slytherins!

"I believe in blood loyalty to your court and your team but thats it really. Quite laid-back actually. And I'm not a spoilt brat. Okay I'm not to much of a spoilt brat." She said when Lorcan gave her a 'like we believe that shit coming out of your mouth' look.

"Well it's nice meeting you Carlin." He grinned.

"And we're Ron's brothers. Fred and George nice to meet you." They said together causing the blackette to laugh and shake their hands.

"Hermione Granger. Pleasure." The girl across from her on the right said.

"Carlin Waterford and this is Glory Silver. I hope we're roommates. You seem cool." She grinned.

"Forgive Carlin. When she likes someone she has no tact. That and I don't think she shoulda had that silce of cake..." Lorcan said then got a slap across the head from his 'faveourite girl.'

"Jeez I was kidding by god..."

Soon it was time to retire to the dorms sitting on her bed Glory turned to her best 'girlfriend' "Draco's going to kill you. You do know that right?" She whispered as Hermione was already asleep.

"I've stared down my mother, my step-father...my half-brothers and my grandparents on my mothers side. I've killed countless beasts and I can keep you guys entertained during the winter months. And I ran the Amulatis Stormbreaker dorm from the age of four, and you think Draco Malfoy scares me. He'll throw a tantrum and probably throw stuff at me...but..."

She narrowed her eyes a dangerous smile playing on her pink lips.

A smile Glory recongised oh so well.

"Oh dear Carlin what are you thinking." Glory leaned in bloodlust in her eyes and grinning.

"Glory my girl. Hogwarts just got more intresting."

Glorys grin grew widder.

"Do go on Carlin...do go on..."

And Carlin smirked.

* * *

**ok so obviousli different but ok? i kinda perfer it dis way but u review and tell me please**


	2. First day

**i do not own Harry Potter.**

**what i decided 2 do with Hermione was just for fun! hehehe that and boredom.**

* * *

In the morning Hermione watched Carlin do her hair in a German braid which was basiclly a braid from the side of her left ear and down her back, while Glory just pulled her golden locks into a ponytail and was done with it.

"Hey Hermione...want me to do your hair?" Glory asked.

"Id'd let her master with hair she is." Carlin nodded fastening her braid with a red ribbon.

"Um...sure..."

Glory sat her in front of the vanity took out this weird black gunk rubbed it into her hair and brushed it through until Hermiones hair was tamed with a soft wave in her chesnunt locks then tied it up with one of Carlins ribbons.

"Perfect." Glory decided.

"My god...you look exactly like my aunt on my mothers side...only one I ever actually liked that side of the family. Tell me Herione were you adopted?" Carlin frowned.

"Holy Star-might you're right...even her hair has the wave of my uncle..." Glory frowned.

"I was adopted yes why?" Hermione frowned at the grinning look.

"Oh never mind..." Carlin and Glory shared a look.

"Lets head to breakfast." Glory decided.

The girls linked arms and headed downstairs.

During breakfast a letter and a package arrived in front of Carlin.

"Oh god it's a Howler for me from my Grandmother." Carlin groaned and opened the wax seal.

"Carlin Msyteria Skye...I won't say your entire name Cascade Waterford."

This caused the first year Gryffindors to laugh at the womans caring voice in the letter.

"I am so proud of following your gut and becoming what your Grandfather said you would. Your uncle now owes his father ten galleons he thought you'd be in Gryffindor but Lorcan wouldn't...no offense Lorcan dear we all love you we just...yes anyway..."

Everyone laughed at Lorcans red face and the Gryffindors and quite a few Slytherins (inculding Draco) were listening to the Howler.

"I was a Gryffindor myself and your great-grandmother obviously your grandfather and your father...only your mother was not a Gryffindor blasted woman was a Slytherin but thank the stars her or her side of the family were apart of your creation...keep your head up wear your name with pride. Your an Amulatis graduate. A daughter of the stars a Stormbreaker Prodigy. A Stormbreaker Princess and same for you Glory, girls your Amulatis, Elements trained to perfection..."

"Funny thing is her trained us..." Glory grumbled and everyone laughed again.

"Never forget what Elemental girls are built for..."

"How could we forget...you hit us for judging your ideals Lady Waterford..." Lorcan groaned.

"And Carlin hit Lorcan for me for I know he just pasted a comment..."

The Gryffindors laughed again as Lorcan got a wallop over the head from both Carlin and Glory.

"I am also sure that Glory helped out with the abuse of Mr Connaly thank you Glory dear. Now inclosed in the package are something you forgot to take with you. And something I think your entire house will enjoy...and more shall come next week...Thank you and congrats again..."

The letter ripped itself up.

"My grandmother is a lunatic. But you gotta love her." Carlin opened the package.

"Ah Glory we forgot these..." Carlin took out two velvet boxes.

"Ah the necklaces, of course."

They opened the boxes hanging from a silver chain a 'S' and a navy stone.

"Also it seems...my grandmother has shrunk...one, two..." She kept counting silently.

"Oh my god...my grandmother shrunk...500 different boxes of sweets both muggle and magical for everyone in the house...and theres more coming next week..." She grinned.

"Someone inlarge them!" Seamus Finnigan shouted.

A seventh year and it was proven Carlin wasn't lying.

The entire house stood up cheering at the fact Carlins grandmother had told her that this was the start of many.

But the Slytherins hadn't heard the sweets news all they saw was the cheering and the calls of 'Carlin you legend!' and 'God bless Miss Waterford...'

"What happened?" Blaise wondered.

"Usual probably. Carlins grandmother sent her the usual dose of 500 shrunk boxes of sweets for the house. More willcome next week and the same the week after. Always happened in our years at Amulatis. Every week she'd get them for her Dorm. Stormbreakers live like Kings thanks to Carlin and sometimes Glory. Food, sweets...everything they needed they got...but I guess she deserves it really. Carlin...lost her dad at four hates her mothers family expect her aunt who's married to Glorys uncle. Very close to her fathers side of the family as the Howler said. Her mother and her side of the family had no say in Carlins creation. Look-wise personality wise. Everything really." Damien told his new found friend.

"And how do know this?" Draco frowned, this boy knew her more then he did.

"Simple I'm an Elemental. And so is that annoying little group of five. The infamous Diety-5 Stormbreaker prodigy's and that blackette is the team leader. Such a pity she's a Stormbreaker. Same for Glory..." He sighed.

"Why?" Draco frowned.

"Are you blind? Only eleven and already both are drop-dead beautiful and only gonna get better. Both powerful Elementals pure-bloods with strong blood lines. Also both are the perfect Elementals, Amulatis princesses. Strong, beautiful, deadly, blood-thristy, sadistic, alluring, powerful, smart and both with their own form of intensity.." He said.

"You act like you know them well..." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"I do...very well. I can tell you all fives Stormbreaker blood lines by heart. Every scar where it came from and who put it there. Heck I can tell you the girls daily routine last year. Everything from the moment they stepped out of the Stormbreaker dorms...to the moment they went back into cursed place." Damien scoffed.

"Whats the probelm?" Blaise asked.

"Elementals are spilt up into four courts Stormbreaker, Fireknights, Holdens, Empires. Holdens and Stormbreakers...we have a dark history. Differences in opinion when it comes to our children, especially our girls...long story. Shall we say Stormbreakers and Holdens clash at Amulatis and as the Holden Prince literally. And Carlin being the unoffical Stormbreaker Princess we clashed often see this?" Damien showed the table a silver scar on his neck.

"Yeah?"

"Carlins blade last year for scaring a muggle-born she'd put under Stormbreaker protection. To say I was surprised hen she slammed my head against the table in the middle of dinner and trailed a silver dagger down my neck slowly was an understatment. I'd been in a fight with Luke before, got a black eye and a sprained wrist. In a fight with Glory I'd get two black eyes and probably a broken finger. Lorcan broke my arm once and Will always broke every finger on my right hand no matter how hard I tried to defend them...but I'd never fought with Carlin before well that wasn't really a fight. But I expected a verbal warning or a slap or two. Not to have her do that and laugh. And to have no one come to help me not even the teachers she did it in front of. I remember the words she sad before I black out from the pain of her skillful knifework...a warning my lord. The bitch sccared me and then had the guts to call my by my title...I can honestly say. I've been in love with the Waterford prodigy since that day. And of course I got my own back after that...by stealing her first kiss very satisficing really." Damien explained leaning back.

"Wait, wait, wait...Carlin Waterford, one defended a Muggle-born by slamming your head against a table and knifing you giving you a scar, two she had the disrespect to mock you using you title and you bounce back by falling in love with her and kissing her. Are you mental do you know what she is like at all?" Draco said maybe a little to loudly.

"Yes but you don't, you've seen her second face her perfect pure-blood lady part she put on in front of you and the rest of you dolts. I bet you saw Connaly on the train yesterday and no doubt she decided to kiss his cheek to have some 'fun' and annoy you. She's not a lady unless she has to be. She's an Elemental girl. She's sarcastic, bloodthirsty, evil and intense. You have to have a mind like her to work with her you idoit. You haven't seen what we've seen Malfoy. You have your perfect fucking world and anything you want. We don't have that luxury, we know that the next job, the next move we learn something can go wrong and we could die. Get that through your head! For once!" He spat at him.

Damien refused to talk after that.

-History of Magic Classroom-

Carlin sat in the middle of Glory and Hermione with Lorcan directly behind her playing with a loose strand of her hair while waiting for their professor.

Will who was behind Glory also played with her golden locks running absentminded fingers through the long yellow locks.

Luke who was behind Hermione seemed a little put out not being able to play with his friends hair.

He sighed. At Amulatis he usually played with either Carlins or Finite Flint, Marcus Flint's in Slytherins little sister a friend of the five, member of Team Cougar-7, also trained by the lovely Lady Waterford.

He didn't know what attracted him to Finite or Flavia as her birth-name was, but something did. Maybe it was the large hazel eyes that held the hard yet innocent look.

Or the soft dark brown hair she wore pulled back tightly. Or maybe it was the fact she had excellent aim or possibly her strange beauty.

Like Will to Glory and mot likely Lorcan to Carlin Luke felt a pull to Finite, she wanted to protect her, why?

"Aw Luke are you okay?" Carlin asked her oldest friend.

He smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"You can talk to me if you want. I'm always here you know that." She said her voice visably softer then her usual hard smug drawl.

"Maybe later the professors here."

She nodded and turned back to listen to the professor.

At lunch Luke sat on a bench in the courtyard with Carlin when Draco decided he needed to talk to her.

But when he heard what they were talking about he id behind a pillar and listened in.

"...Cari are you sure...I mean this could really be damaging to you..." He whispered.

"I'm stronger then that I promise you." She shook her head.

"I don't want to lose you. You're my best friend and I don't want Lorcan dying of a broken heart." He cracked a small smile.

"Yes our entire world would weep at the loss of me their little prodigy and puppet. Now run along and leave me...to talk to the blond that decided to easedrop, eh Draco?" He mouth dropped how did she know?

Luke stood up nodded to Carlin then left.

"Now, how have you been my blond friend?" She smirked slightly.

"You are in so much trouble." He said darkly.

With a pout she leaned back.

"Lay it on me."

* * *

**and that it a cliffly! see u soon.**

**8) please review. **


	3. Christmas

**i do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy (dammit) Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley...ok so basiclly im useless. i own mothing J.K Rowling owns all which is SO FUCKIN DEPRESSING...ok done got it good.**

* * *

"Gryffindor? What happened?" He hissed.

"Simple. Sorting Hat was put on my head and decided hey its the leader of a group of Five Elementals lets not separate the group who've been together expect for three months at a time and even then...it was torture. Like a part of your soul is ripped out. Its a need. We need each other Malfoy! What do you expect? Get a life! You're meant to be my friend. We're done here." She stood up but he caught her arm.

Her pupils dilated and she grabbed his arm and pinned him to the wall.

"Don't even try it, Malfoy. I always win." She let him go and turned away.

"Oh by the way, those months of torture...you made it better. Just so you know." Hands in her pockets she walked away.

When she turned the corner a single tear went down her cheek. "How come its always the Malfoys that make me cry?" She wondered.

As weeks past and the gang settled in friendships were formed.

One of the most unlikely was that of half-blood Seamus Finnigan and the pureblood Waterford heir.

It began when Carlin was reading a book in the common room, a muggle Irish fairytales book when Seamus asked what part of Ireland she was from.

He was gobsmacked to find she was born and bred in a manor in the shade of the Mcgillycuddy reeks in Killarney Kerry.

She was equally surprised to find he lived not two miles away from her in a Muggle estate.

And that was the beginning of the friendship.

It was laughable really.

Carlin was a Quidditich frantic but was also quite intrested in the Irish Muggle games of Hurling and Gaelic Football.

Being half-muggle so was Seamus.

Surprisingly it was a very strong friendship.

Through Seamus Carlin met Dean Thomas and other Gryffindor first years.

Glory had also become friends with Lavender Brown and the Patil twins.

Luke, Will and Lorcan goton great with the other Gryffindor boys.

Just like that the Elementals had become normal students.

And it felt awesome.

Draco Malfoy was miserable. His best mate Blaise had told him his brother Hillard was a Stormbreaker unbreed Elemental on a team with the 'infamous' Finite Flint.

Marcus Flints little sister.

Meaning, he knew all along of Carlins abilities and sided with her on the houses issue claiming she'd dreamed of following her father and grand parents all her life.

He then went on to say Carlin had saved his brothers butt many times...and he was still friends with the black haired Gyrffindor.

At Chirstmas Glory, Will, Lorcan and Luke returned to their homes, Carlin refused because it meant going to her uncles...in other words...

Beside the Malfoy manor.

Being the only Elemental at Hogwarts she got lonely...or she would have if it wasn't for Ron, Harry and Neville.

Sadly Malfoy was staying at Hogwarts also, along with Blaise.

Oh Chirstmas Eve she found his eyes on her.

She raised an eyebrow and mouthed a Merry Chirstmas surprising him.

The next morning Carlin found loads of presents waiting for her.

Chocolate frogs from both Hermione and Dean.

Harry had gotten her a book called 'One hundred ways to use oil in Elemental healing.'

Ron had written to his mother abut his new friend and she'd woken up to a royal blue zip-up jumper with a red 'S' on the back from Mrs Weasley.

She'd put it on and did a little twirl in the common room.

The Wealsey twins gave their favourite little blackette a box of every flavour beans.

Carlin had laughed at Luke's present. Her big woolly blue blanket from Amulatis the very one she was told she wasn't allowed to bring because it was schools property.

Even Blaise had sent her new broom polish.

Finite and Hillard on behalf of the entire Stormbreaker dorm had sent her many, many, many boxes of sweets with the promise that no Gryffindor will go hungry.

Seamus had made her laugh with a massive box of Caburys chocolate and a new Kerry jersey, this seasons.

But when she opened her grandparents present she teared up a bit causing Harry, Ron and the twins to look over her shoulder at the silver pictureframe and into it.

The pictures slowly changed starting at one of Carlin and Glory in their school uniforms wrapped up for winter.

The moved to a picture of the five together.

On and on until it got to one with..."OLIVER WOOD!" The twins (and Harry) shouted.

Unfortantly the Irish fifth year was also present this Chirstmas upon hearing his name called he came over.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Why are in you in a picture with Carlin?" Harry said frowning.

"We'r' first cousins' but Carrie her' didn' want me lookin' out for 'er. 'Nd I let 'er alone." The boy repiled.

"But you look nothing like each other!" Ron frowned.

"No they do." Fred intrupted.

"Same shape of face and eyes...same stance..." George nodded.

"So Wood you an Elemental?" Harry frowned.

"No. I'm an unbreed which is why I won't be heading the Waterford family. My father wasn't an Elemental and I took after him in looks and in power."

"His mother was the oldest of the three Waterford siblings. My father being the middle child. Since Oliver's so good on a broom I'm guessing his main element had be been an Elemental would have been air." Carlin explained then hit him on the shoulder.

"Wha' was that for?" He asked.

"For not getting me anything for Chirstmas." She huffed.

"Now who said tha' Carrie?"

"Not in the pile Mr!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I am now glad that she isn't my sibling."

"No you love me really."

"I feel sorry for you Carlin having such a scrawny boy as your cousin. Unlike myself and George muscles to the max." Fred said grinning.

"I am not scrawny!" Oliver shouted.

"Oh really I bet you can't race the two of us while giving Carlin a piggy-back down to the Great Hall!" George grinned.

"And who will you be carrying?"

"Harry." Fred repiled.

"Ron." George grinned.

Harry and Ron were laughing at this.

"Bring it on. You're going down Potter, Weasleys!" Carlin stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah right Waterford!" Harry said grinning.

"Alright everyone on your trusted big boys backs!" Fred procalimed as Harry got on to the bigger boys back clutching his shoulders grinning.

"We are so going to kick your asses." Carlin grinned as Oliver bent down to allow her smaller frame to get on his back wrap her arms loosely around his neck and smile over his shoulder.

"Yeah right Irish." Ron huffed getting onto his brothers back.

"Alright we start outside on the stairs ouside the common room." Oliver said.

The boys nodded and they walked out of the room with their trusted eleven year olds on their backs.

"Okay, one, two, three." And they took off down the stairs.

Oliver in front with Fred just behind.

Students heading to breakfast on Chirstmas day stared at the Gryffindors.

Bursting into the Grand Hall the students that had stayed behind at Hogwarts to stare when the Gryffindor keeper dropped the Elemental blackette.

With the Weasley twins coming in behind them.

"Ah the luck of the Irish!" Carlin grinned high-fiving her cousin laughing at the red faces of the Weasleys.

"You so cheated." Harry groaned when Fred let him down.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I did not!"

"You did too!" Harry procalimed.

"Ní raibh mé cheat conas a dare leat! Tá tú beag! Ní ba mhaith liom agus tá a fhios agat é!" She shouted going back to the tongue of her birth.

"What?" Ron said confused.

She said she would never cheat and how dare you, you little...I would never and you know it." Oliver shurgged.

"Excuse me." They all froze and turned toward Professor Dumbledore.

"Uh...Merry Chirstmas Professor!" Carlin said her accent shining through as it usually did when she got angry or embrassed.

"And to you also Miss Waterford now please take your seats." He smiled at them.

They nodded taking a seat at the Gryffindor table.

A few seconds later a brown owl flew in front of Carlin.

"Late present maybe." Harry said.

She tookthe small package and opened it.

It was another picture. Carlin first opened the card.

"Read it out!" Fred told her.

"To her lady Miss Carlin Mstyeria, Skye, Ella, Elizabeth, May, Juilet Cascade Stormbreaker Waterford...why my entire name I will never no...As you know during the summer a painting was done of you and fellow future Court leaders Damien Holden, Syrus Fireknight and Adelin Narelle and have decided to give you and fellow court leaders a copy of the photo in which the painting was copied. As you know in the photo you where taken out of your Courts repective colours navy and black of the Stormbreakers, green and black of the Holdens, red and black of the Fireknights and gold and black of the Empires. You were intead placed in another type of uniform which was black and white. Like your Amulatis uniforms you were free to make it look the way you wished as long as the colours remained the same. We are also wishing you accept that this summer another painting shall be created of you and Mr Holden in order to strengthen ties between two uneasy courts. Wishing you a happy Chirstmas the Heads of Courts Elizabeth Waterford-Stormbreaker, Julius Fireknight, Marco Holden and Louise Narelle-Empire." She said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Your the future head of the Stormbreaker court!" Ron yelped.

"I plan to pass that honour onto Luke. He deserves it more and is from the second founding family. I don't deserve the title or name Stormbreaker which is why I take the Waterford name same for Adelin." She shurgged.

Harry took a look at the picture and found it was true they were clad in black and white all differently.

Take Carlin her hair was loose with a single white and black tartan hairband. A white button up shirt whose buttons were black under a white weird coaty thing that went to her waist only.

A black and white again tartan tie which hung loose over her shoulders.

A matching skirt to both the hairband and tie but the black more promiant then the white. And a pair of black tights.

"You certainly look different in this Carlin. Almost inhumane." Harry said.

The girl in the photo was dare he think it better looking then Carlin, she gave off an aura of aurthority and power. She arms were folded and Damien Holden was just beside her dressed in a black slik dress shirt and white pants.

"Done gawking yet Harry?" Carlin grinned.

"Um...uh...you look."

"I look the way I always look in how to put it...Elemental mode. It's like...it's abnormal. Everything is hightened your hearing, your sight. It's natural...I remember the first time I ever had the control of my gift like that. It just felt sureal. It's like...everything is perfect." She said.

"Wow...thats deep." Ron frowned.

"Thats because you have the theortical mind of boiled, burnt and crisped ginger chipmunk." She repiled.

The group then burst out laughing.

Carlin grinned.

Later on Carlin found herself alone.

Sitting on a step knees drawn up tears falling, Chirstmas was always the hardest day to go through worse then her birthday or her fathers.

Just thinking of what had happened to her mother thanks to her step-father...It made her sick.

"Waterford."

She nodded.

"Malfoy." She said.

"Why are you crying?" He half-asked half-sneered.

"I'm worried about my mother who's new husband turned everyone against me in my mothers family and is a witch beater." She said before she could stop herself.

That left Draco shocked he even sat down beside her.

"I know what it's like. Father beats mom all the time." He told her.

"I know. He hates me. He attacked me one summer talking about how my blood was tainted with flithy magic and that I was no better then a Mudblood. It was because of you I didn't use fire to sheer his perfect skin off."

"I wouldn't mind if you did that." He grinned.

"I would. It would mean using my powers for my gain." She said shurgging.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Why were you so upset with the fact I was Gryffindor?" She asked suddenly.

"Honestly? Because I was worried about going through Slytherin alone. My father pulled me aside that day on the train and said don't be upset if things don't turn out the way you imagined. Now I know he meant you."

She nodded. "Blaise knew. So did Marcus Flint." She said.

"I know. Blaise told me you made him swear."

She just nodded.

"Merry Chirstmas Draco."

"Merry Chirstmas Carlin."

* * *

**sorry it took so long! **


	4. Hillard Zabini us against the world

**So I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Snape had shown the first year class how to create a potion that would reveal to everyone present a memory.

He ordered Carlin to test it.

"Think of something, a strong memory. One that makes you feel happy and safe."

She did and drank the potion.

-Memory-

"CARLIN WATERFORD! HILLARD ZABINI GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Two ten year olds ran down the corridors of Amulatis at top speed before disappearing together from the school ground altogether through a fireplace.

They arrived at an old inn right off a beach running out the door onto the sand laughing.

"Think the fireworks were too much?" Zabini asked her.

"Just right."

They laughed again.

"Thanks for today. When I got the letter saying they didn't want me home for my birthday because Blaise wanted a party with his own friends…"

"I know. But I don't think they could top this day."

"I agree thanks Carlin."

"Any time Hillard."

It started to rain. They laughed.

"There's a storm coming." Hillard said.

She looked at him with wide eyes before taking off her blazer and jumper letting her hair out of its ponytail, removing her shoes and skirt leaving her in her silk black shirt and tights

"Perfect." She said before starting to run in the rain down the beach.

He took off his blazer, shoes and jumper and running after her.

She did a cartwheel and then a back flip spinning and leaping in the air hanging there for a few minutes before landing gracefully.

He grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"You're insane Carlin Waterford!" He shouted at her.

"I'm going back to English society tomorrow." She took his hands. "I want to live one more time. Free."

He grinned at the Irish girl.

"I really don't know how you stand it. Lucius Malfoy tried to kill you he did everything the make you crack. How can you be friends with his son?"

"I honestly have no idea."

They sat on the rocks the rain clearing up staring out at the Atlantic Ocean.

"I hate it too you know. Pretending to be what the English pureblood society wants us to be. We've been at it so long. We still know how they want us to talk. We still have to walk that line."

"Their entire world is against us. During the summer it's just you and me." She said to him.

"Us against the world."

"You and me against them all."

"Keeping our heads high and standing tall."

"Ah, together, aye brother."

"Aye, sister."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "If he tries to hurt you again. I'm not going to look away. Lucius Malfoy can't get away with what he did the last time."

"Trust me. If he does that again." She straightened up and licked her top lip.

"I think someone might beat you to it."

"Who?" Hillard said.

"Well he's an annoying, spoilt blond."

"Narrows it down."

They laughed again.

They spent the rest of the day in a café not far from the beach drinking hot chocolate and eating cake beside a roaring fire.

They laughed, they talked.

He was Hillard and she was Carlin.

-End of Memory-

Just then the bell rang and the students basically ran out of class.

The year was nearly over.

"Where are we spending the summer?" Will asked one lunchtime.

Glory shrugged. "Anywhere with sunshine and the sea is all right for me lads." The blond said.

"Carlin what about you?"

"Home. Waterford Manor so drop by whenever okay?" She winked.

"So not in England this year?"

"Maybe, for a while I guess. But I also have some shit to sort out with Hillard."

Glory giggled. "Hillard and Carlin sitting in a tree…."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The boys laughed along with Glory.

"Shut up the lot of ya!" The Irish girl groaned.

"What's this about my cousin kissing someone?" Oliver asked leaning in.

"No one!" She yelped before turning to Harry and starting a conversation.

Over in the Slytherin table Blaise had gotten a letter from his brother.

Something in it made him smile and look over at Carlin.

His brother had always spoken highly of the Irish girl but Blaise had to wonder.

Did his brother like Carlin Waterford?

The next Stormbreaker queen?

The Waterford heir?

Leader of Deity-5?

He didn't know.

But he sure as hell had a feeling.

* * *

**SOOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SOOOOO LONG!**

**REVIEW PLEASEY WEASEY! **


	5. It always is isn't it?

**So I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Summer finally came, Carlin swapped addresses with her friends with the warning 'write me or else.'

Draco offered her a hand to shake "See you during the summer maybe?" He asked her.

"You're father won't try to kill me?"

"Sure."

She grinned and shook his hand. "Looking forward to it Drake."

Almost the second she got home Elizabeth called her in.

"Gran. What's wrong?" She asked her grandmother.

"Are you ready to resume your training?" Lady Elizabeth asked her.

"I am. Always."

Elizabeth nodded. "Good because we'll be starting soon. And, starting from tomorrow you're back on your diet, double your weights and training hours."

Carlin nodded. "Okay Gran. That's fine. I can handle it. But…I want Saturday to myself. A friend of mine from school, a half-blood Seamus Finnigan, he's going to take me to the Kerry match at three." She said.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Of course. As long as you study in the morning."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed nodding.

So when Saturday came Seamus arrived early.

A House Elf opened the door for him.

"A friend of Princess yes?" It squeaked.

Seamus nodded dumbly.

"Come on in then, do come in young master!" It said inviting him in.

The House Elf brought him into a large room.

The wall paper was a cream colour with a light blue flower design. Marble pillars that had real blue roses circling them reached up to the glass dome-like roof.

Large windows lined one side of the house looking out onto the Lakes of Killarney.

At the top of the room was three throne like chairs on a platform up five wide steps.

Two were large and stood proudly at the front.

The third was slightly smaller and slightly behind the other two, but still in good view of the entire room.

"Is this the Stormbreaker court?" He asked himself.

"No, it's Lady Elizabeth's home." He nearly jumped.

Slowly he turned to see a girl his age leaning against the wall just beside the doorway twisting a piece of dark hair around her finger.

"Um who are you?"

"Flavia Flint. Call me Finite. I'm a student of Lady Elizabeth's, here for the summer. Keep Carlin company and whatnot." She said tiredly.

"Seamus Finnigan."

"I know. Carlin has been looking forward to this all week. She won't be long." She smiled.

"So you're in Gryffindor with our Princess correct?"

"Uh, yes I guess."

"Do me a favour. Keep her the hell away from Damien Holden. Carlin has a strange taste for bad boys."

Seamus found himself nodding.

After that they made small chitchat Seamus instantly warming to Finite, she was so alike Carlin in so many ways yet so different in others.

"Having fun?"

"Carlin! Work done then?" Finite asked.

"Yeah the letter is on my desk post it for me please?"

"Of course. Right then, nice meeting you Seamus!" Finite left the room.

"So I see you met the alluring Finite Flint."

"Alluring?" Seamus chuckled.

"She didn't try her tricks on you? Strange. Yes Finite is training with Gran here to fight obviously but her specialty is going to be seduction. That's her Amulatis major. Girl is trouble but she's got a heart of gold."

Seamus nodded.

Soon the two were in town talking as they walked down the main street.

The match was probably the highlight of Carlin's week.

But soon it was over and Carlin had to go back to the manor.

"Next time I'll take you to an Elemental town!" She promised.

"I'd like that." He nodded, they hugged before he left.

It was mid-July when her grandmother would come into the Stormbreaker Library.

"It's time."

Shaking Carlin nodded.

And that was how she ended up kneeling before her grandmother in a white robe waiting for the pain.

Her hands were bound by Blessed Iron chains bolted to the floor.

Eight fires surrounded her.

"Ready?" It was her grandmother.

"Always." She knew damn well what was happening.

She was getting the Star of Elements curse.

An eight pointed star burned into your skin at the top of your spine.

If done right it makes sure you can only die or feel pain by very strong Elemental magic.

Rendering even the Killing Curse useless against one cursed with the Star.

Of course you still grew old and died of natural causes and you could be injured no doubt but Death by a wand, or knife or a Muggle car or gun wouldn't be possible.

Torture by a wand would be useless.

A knife would snap in half if it came in contact with ones skin.

But the Star was a curse. The pain of getting it could kill you and after it was done you were placed in a deep sleep.

One many did not return from.

It was said this sleep brought you face to face with your ancestors who first must deem you worry of the power being bestowed onto you.

While you do that your soul is spilt in half, one facing your ancestors the other battling the spirits trying to take your body over.

If you did wake up, you are never the same.

Her grandmother positioned the Elemental Crystal knife and began to carve, the fires turning blue and flaring up ten feet high.

And Carlin began to scream and thrash against her bounds.

The pain was worse then anything she'd ever been forced to withstand before.

Her screams echoed back to her.

She knew people were watching.

Damien Holden was one of them.

But she couldn't see him.

She couldn't see anything….

Blackness shrouded her vision with only enhanced the pain.

She didn't see Damien gasp in horror or run away to puke.

She didn't see Lorcan weep silent tears.

Or Will hold Glory as she tried to block out her best friends screams.

And she didn't see Luke follow Damien and smirk at his misfortune and say.

"You're next."

When the pain finally stopped and her wrists were free she fell forward exhausted and was caught by Lorcan.

"It's up to her now." Her Grandmother sighed.

"It always is isn't it?" Lorcan couldn't help but mutter under his breath.

* * *

**AND THAT IS CHAPTER 5! **

**REVIEW! **


	6. Waking Up

**So I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

She did wake up.

It would be two weeks the first week in August when Carlin would open her eyes, the sapphire orbs snapping open and she'd sit up gasping for breath….

And look up into the eyes of Lorcan Connally.

Slowly her breaths calmed and she gave him a light smile throwing her arms around the boy she'd trusted all her life.

"I thought….your heart stopped Carlin. It's still stopped….Carlin…"

"I know, trust me I know." She wanted to cry, but the tears would not come.

"You're frozen Carlin. Your hearts stopped beating and your paler and sleeping is not going to be easy."

"I know."

"Luke is not returning to Hogwarts until Christmas, Will's father has died…"

"Oh fuck." She sat back trying to take it in.

Luke and Will were cousins, Will's father had gained a bite from something in Wizard India a while back and it slowly killed him, Carlin missed her best friend's father's funeral.

It was bad enough Will's mother died giving birth to his six year old sister but now his dad was gone…

"He's locked himself in his room and ordered Luke to do the legal stuff. Glory's staying too; to make sure he won't do anything stupid."

"So it's just you and me? Going to Hogwarts?" He nodded.

"Okay, I know how horrible this sounds but if I had to go with anyone it would be you."

"I know. I just…can't believe I missed Will's father's funeral. I feel like a shit friend Lorcan."

He pushed her black hair back and noticed the changes in her.

He'd read up on the curse the past two weeks.

And the changes were permanent.

"He won't hold it to you."

Carlin nodded slowly.

"Leave me alone for awhile."

He nodded before leaving.

Carlin looked around her room; it hadn't changed a bit even though she was almost unrecognisable.

It was the same four poster bed, the same black satin sheets and the large vanity.

The pictures on the walls, all her memories of her almost nonexistent childhood.

The large windows and the glass door leading out to her balcony.

The four doors leading off her room, one to her bathroom, one to her walk in closest, one to her library and one to her study.

The walls were painted a light blue and the carpet on the floor was a matching blue.

She walked toward one of the photos, lightly she touched it.

She shook her head and pulled on a dressing gown.

Her walk brought her to the portrait hall; she stopped in front of the painting of her father.

Unlike the others he never moved or spoke to her.

"What do I do now….Talk to me dad please…I miss you…"

"I miss him too." She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What are you doing here?" She spat.

The red head smiled sadly.

"I never wanted you hurt."

"Leave. Now." Her eyes were cold as she focused on the woman before her.

"I need you to understand."

"I understand...Mother. I understand that you never loved my father, I understand you married him for power, I understand that I was a child of convenience for you and I understand that you saw that WITCH-BEATER behind his back. Not days after my father was DEAD he was in our house in my FATHER'S bed...You never loved me. Now understand this! If you don't leave my room, leave this house and STAY AWAY or I'll personally make your life a living HELL!"

Carlin Waterford had snapped.

"Please talk to me…I want to put our past behind us. Tell me what's wrong."

Carlin spun around and lifted up her hair revealing her new curse.

Her mother gasped.

"Now tell me what's stopping me from kicking your head square off your shoulders, or maybe I'll go after your step-sons since you love them so much. Your lovely husband seems to think they can take me down. Why not give them the chance." Her eyes flashed, the white part turning black, the sapphire sparkling with a deadly power.

She blinked and they returned to normal.

Her mother sighed. "I am very proud of you." She whispered before walking away.

Sighing Carlin turned to a portrait dated back to 1556.

"Why is it always me?" She asked her great-great-great…..you get the idea grandfather.

"Because only you can do it." The man replied the signature Waterford blue eyes sparkled as he spoke.

She chuckled dryly before leaving the room.

* * *

In the next few weeks Elizabeth noticed the changes that came with the curse.

Sleep only lasted three hours but felt like a great nights sleep but the shortness of her rest showed up on deep black circles that rounded her eyes.

Her pale features became paler in some ways but it suited her.

The extremely pale aristocratic pale features clashed with her black rings around her eyes, making the sapphire orbs wider and brighter.

Her hair had become glossier and slightly longer.

Her speed had increased and her agility, along with her stamina and her aim.

Elizabeth was glad Carlin had Lorcan to talk to.

She even managed to coax Will out of his bedroom after his father's death.

Elizabeth had always loved seeing the new Generation of Stormbreaker running around her home.

Okay, scratch that she had more then Stormbreakers running around her house.

Let's go with new generation and leave it at that.

They were all so different.

Will was the quiet one who stood at the back with an obvious attachment to Glory.

Glory herself was quite loud and would do anything to get what she wanted.

Luke had a malicious side to him Elizabeth noticed, especially toward Death Eaters ad Holden's to an extent but mostly Death Eaters. But his heart was in the right place.

Elizabeth was very fond of Lorcan; the Connally boy was always a joy to have around despite his cheeky comments. You could always count on him no matter what the mission he'd do it and wouldn't complain.

Then there was Finite. The unbreed future seductress was company to her when Carlin went Hogwarts choosing to come to Waterford Manor from time to time.

Hillard Zabini was probably Carlin's life line in more ways then one. He'd arrived two days previous to her wakening from her sleep after the curse. He was her best friend outside the team. She didn't need to worry about his life the way she did her team.

Damien Holden. The Holden heir was….just like his grandfather hot headed, arrogant but a born leader with a kind soul. And, as much as it sickened her granddaughter to admit it. He was her equal, in every sense. He went through the same pain; in fact he was currently in his sleep after getting the curse not three days after Carlin had gotten hers.

She'd seen him upon a visit to his father about court business.

His two best friends who were going into first year this year slept on the floor beside him.

StormHolds, half-breeds. Rare but not impossible. Every once in a while the line dividing Stormbreaker and Holden were blurred and two fell in love.

They got married and their children would be welcomed into both courts.

Morales and Reidi were two of those StormHolds.

The two girls were not twins but first cousins.

Two Holden sisters fell in love with two Stormbreaker brothers.

And boom, barely three months apart the two were born.

Elizabeth smiled looking out her window at the little beach by the lake.

It was a rare sunny and warm day in Ireland; it was a joy to watch the kids splash in the water.

* * *

The Elementals went their separate ways for the last week before school started, Damien waking up just in time to go to Diagon Alley for his items.

But it would be Carlin who left everything to the last minute arriving in Diagon Alley to gather her school things.

But the day did come and two members of Deity-5 returning to Hogwarts arrived at Kings Cross.

"Show time." Lorcan whispered.

* * *

**I'm not sure about this chapter….**

**What do u think? I don't think it's that great but bare with me I'm sure it'll get better…**

**I'm sick so my brain is all like…whooo….**

**Ha, so REVIEW! (No flames) **


End file.
